


A Shitty Night Turns Into A Shitty Week

by RoyalMuffin



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Crime Scene, Gavin is kina an asshole, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Burn, fuck nah, i sure dont, i tried to make him as in-character as possible, idrk how much, maybe a lot?, no beta we die like men, or at least im going to make it as excruciating and drawn-out as possible, super short, who knows - Freeform, will I be able to properly tag one day?, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16515536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoyalMuffin/pseuds/RoyalMuffin
Summary: Gavin's just some tired, lonely, depressed asshole detective who now has to deal with a shitty situation he never asked for. -- I am aware of my shitty summary; sorry about that





	A Shitty Night Turns Into A Shitty Week

**Author's Note:**

> Sup, you beautiful fucks. This first chapter is terrible, short, and terribly short. I'm gonna act like I ended it where I did on purpose but really I got tired and I really wanted that sweet, sweet validation.
> 
> That being said, please tell me if you felt anything at all while reading this, and if so, what. I'd love criticism of any kind: constructive or otherwise. 
> 
> Thanks for giving this the time of day (lets be real: night) to give it a read and I hope you enjoy!

For what felt like the umpteenth time that night, Gavin sighed. After working long hours that week, Gavin was technically off the hook for this investigation until at least the morning.

But so was that  _ goddamn  _ prick and his job-stealing, never-tiring, super-fucking-annoying android. And Gavin swore he would die before he let  _ those two  _ one-up him like that. 

  


So, there Gavin was, being given the basic run-down of the scene and what they currently knew about the place by the one and only Tina Chen while simultaneously thinking up several ways to commit both mass murder and suicide all in one.

  


_ It’s a new case, yadda yadda,  _ Gavin brightened a little at that.  _ Yadda yadda, you’re one of the first responders,  _ Gavin really perked up at that, did that mean he finally beat Dumbass One and Dumbass Two to a crime scene?  _ Yadda yadda, be careful, it could still be a developing situation, yadda yadda. _

After Chen’s riveting soliloquy, she gave a polite, curt nod to Gavin and promptly turned away to walk off; Gavin’s good mood dampened as he felt his eyes slit into a glare at the swaying ponytail beneath Chen’s cap. She may have had her face hidden from Gavin’s view as she left, but her entire body language screamed out that her eye-roll had reached the sun and back.

  


When Gavin once again reminded himself that looks, did not, in fact, kill or even melt anyone a little, he gave up and turned his worn and tired attention span to the crime scene that  _ currently  _ existed.

A sneer slipped out of Gavin's lips as he observed the scene in front of him: the house’s windows were boarded up in what looked like a half-assed rush job and the place was basically a heap of peeling paint and missing shingles; Some parts of the roof were even caved in. The sidewalk and driveway had long since cracked and had overgrown and wild weeds fighting for survival with tall grass that reached Gavin's shins. Whatever white picket fence there had once been was now just a pile of wood lining the outer-parts of what used to be the front yard. 

Gavin sighed as he walked through the glitching yellow tape that barely kept anyone at bay anymore. As he made his way through the front yard, Gavin’s right big toe suddenly exploded in pain as he heard an audible  _ thunk _ and quickly tried his best to not curl in on himself in front of all the DPD assholes currently staring at him. 

He took a quick and deep inhale of breath as he subtly stumbled back to observe the offending  _ shitstain  _ of an object and to promptly  _ curse it the fuck out _ when--.

“Oh,  _ shit _ .” Immediately after Gavin’s brain had registered what it was his foot ran into, Gavin quickly --and momentarily-- forgot his pain in favor of trying to keep his half-digested ramen noodle cup  _ in  _ his stomach.

Through the darkness and the cover of weeds and grass, the red and blue light of the sirens reflected off of what looked like a shiny, twisted-up spine of an android. Whatever served as a pelvis for androids was twisted up and half-broken off as well, legs still with its white shell ripped off at the lower thigh with blue blood still leaking out. Gavin felt his skin jump when he realized the skin was still flickering slightly.

  


Now equipped with this sickening experience, Gavin lifted his head to search the rest of the grass and suddenly recognized the sparse but frequent divots in the grass, some on the smaller side, about the size of a softball, others as long as body bags. Gavin suspected those weren’t what was concealed beneath the weeds. 

  


From across the yard, back to the street, Gavin heard a familiar voice that could only be described as honey personified and with a throat-scratching cough breathe a solid "What the  _fuck_."

  


Gavin suspected it was going to be a  _ long  _ night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Questions? Comments? Concerns? Insults? (please?)


End file.
